soupbowl_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Supah.exe
"People blame me for my server being 'dead' - but in reality, some of you started here." -Supah.exe '''Supah.exe '''is a powerful and influential master of Minecraft/FNaF animation, and has been the backbone of the Mine-Imator FNaF sub-genre since the creation of his channel and eventually his server. Over time he has gathered tens of thousands of users to his channel and hundreds to his server. He is the original inspiration for this community and changes the tone of content with each animation he makes. After meeting Aqua on a Minecraft server, Supah.exe created a Youtube channel dedicated to making creations in a voxelized, Minecraft style. These animations mostly consisted of Five Nights at Freddy's. After creating a server, he led multiple well known animators to the genre, including QC Animations, Alpha Toostrr and more. He is also known to have met other well known Minecraft content creators such as EnchantedMob, Ekrcoaster, and Cazakoja. Soon he had a fairly successful server, with a working structure based off of the creation and spreading of rigs. Over time his animation skills improved, and he came to host multiple collaborations with other animators, including Left Behind, Unfixable and many more. For a brief time he lost hope in the community, and left his server to be managed by Cobalt, while creating Creation Station. Creation Station was a private server made for the purpose of a secret community with trusted friends. Soon he rejoined, partially in respect for his community, and partially to correct the mistakes that had been made in his absence. In the recent months he has joined multiple factions such as Team Aphex and Shane's Group. Since coming back he has continued developing animations, but has warned his fanbase he is planning on looking toward the future. Biography Early Life Supah started using Mine-Imator in 2012, making mostly Minecraft-based test animations and projects. For a brief period he stopped animating during the release of FNaF, in order to spend more time on the game itself. Eventually he made his way back to animating, and started incorporating FNaF elements into the Minecraft animation theme. Meeting Aqua According to both Supah and Aqua, the two met on a Minecraft creative role-play server in 2015. Ever since then they became friends and soon began a relationship, which Supah has based much of his animation content on. Aqua supported him throughout his career, and even still makes her appearance on his server. Creating a Community Supah began making more professional animations, and established a main look for himself. He and Aqua's skins both wore orange and blue jackets, along with a red shirt underneath. He would keep using the orange and blue color palette for long after. Supah began making trailers, mainly parodies of FNaF ones, in order to show his skill and start introducing his animation world. Relationships Allies * Aquarose - Love interest * Early Animators ** Mark ** Pixelfrosty ** EmeraldPro ** ClaydohMations - Best friend ** OfficialCUYT ** Sahminay ** Redd ** Mephilis ** Darl ** XLCreeper ** Doctorks ** WillezFilms ** Turret * Original Server ** That Guy... Brian ** Alpha Toostrr ** BaconGhast ** MysteryGG ** Noah ** Miles ** Berry ** DemonPlushy ** Collin ** Meg ** AGOTI ** Awesomeest ** PoptartZombie ** Tyrell ** Dragons ** Sammy ** Michael ** Zerghunter ** JennyTimez ** RandomJeremy * New Server ** Team Aphex *** Arachnaut *** Xyro *** Viridi *** JoeeePlayz *** HTB_Animations *** Kysnos *** James *** JNick *** Redvoltz ** Shane's Group *** Shane *** Luke *** Pharien *** Tysteria *** Redus *** WeaselNx *** Pecan ** IAmCringe ** QC Animations ** Trixie ** Blue ** Cobalt ** Todd ** NinjaMasterScotty ** Vannessa ** Cupcake ** Creeper2545 ** DannyPHV ** Elkav ** Loldar ** Sergey ** TME